gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayla Mass
Sayla Mass is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam. She is a member of the White Base crew and is Char Aznable's younger sister, although the crew is not aware of this. Sayla herself is also not entirely clear about her origins since she was so young when the events necessitating her identity change occurred. Biography Sayla was born Artesia Som Deikun, only daughter and youngest child of influential philosopher and politican Zeon Zum Deikun. She had an older brother named Casval Rem Deikun. When her father died, Artesia and Casval were whisked away from Side 3 by family friend Jimba Ral in order to avoid a purge of Zeon loyalists by Degwin Sodo Zabi. They were sent to Earth and placed under the care of the rich Don Teabolo Mass, who renamed them to help avoid detection - Casval was named Edward and Artesia was named Sayla. Jimba constantly reminded Casval about the Zabi family's betrayal of his father. Casval vowed revenge, but Artesia was too young to understand. After a failed assassination attempt on their lives (which killed Jimba), they were moved to the Texas Colony under the care of the colony's chief manager, Roger Aznable, but were still under Mass' care. Casval and Roger's son, Char, both left the colony to join Zeon's growing army. However, Casval's shuttle heading to Side 3 exploded and everyone believed him to be dead. As the years passed, Sayla decided to go to medical school at Side 7. During the One Year War, when the Zeon attacked Side 7, Sayla is evacuated onto the White Base with a large group of other refugees. She helps search for other people in the colony before White Base departs and encounters the masked Char Aznable, discovering he is really her brother in disguise. He manages to escape and Sayla goes back to the White Base, becoming a communications officer and eventually the pilot for the G-Fighter, fighting alongside her brother's rival, Gundam pilot Amuro Ray. She and Amuro eventually grow very close. In the novelization of the series, she and Amuro are lovers. When White Base is boarded by Ramba Ral and his troops, Ramba immediately recognizes Sayla as Artesia, since he is Jimba's son. Sayla then remembers meeting Ramba as a child, but their reunion is cut short when he is shot by Ryu Jose. Ramba orders a retreat since Arteisa is on board and kills himself by exploding a grenade while jumping into the Gundam's hand. Sayla is saddened by his death. Throughout the rest of the series, Sayla attempts to contact her brother. They encounter each other again in the Federation capital of Jaburo and he asks her to leave the Federation Forces but she refuses. They meet again at the Texas Colony where Char explains to her that he joined the Zeon army to get close to the Zabi family and kill each member to avenge their father. He wants Sayla to avoid war, so he sends her a briefcase full of gold bars intended to help her start a new life on Earth. Sayla soon admits to White Base captain Bright Noa that Char is her brother.